I Found Love
by sonic fanfic luver
Summary: When sonic cheats on her amy makes it her mission to destroy him
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One **_

_**A horrid sight**_

_An angry and wet (not in that way yet) Amy rose stand's in the middle of station square " that bastard he stood me up again " amy cryed _

_Amy ran through station square towards her house she opened the door she heard moan's " sonic ahh " the rosy hedgehog crep up the stairs and got a nasty shock._

_Sally was riding sonic her brownish -red hair was thrown into a messy bun sonic seemed to notice amy " aa mm yy s " the currular hedgehog stuttered "this is'nt what it looks like " he instantly said._

"_Really huh so I don't see you and sally completely naked with your dick in her you are such a prick I …." Amy trailed off_

"_Amy I am so sorry I didn't think you wold be home and I ….sally tried to reason with amy but amy screamed_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP " with that amy grabbed sally's bun and dragged her to the stair's and threw her down stair's " sally no " shrieked sonic and ran to the stair's "you love her more " the pink hedgehog stated shedding a tear._

"_No" sonic said he tried to embrace amy in a hug but she pushed him away " can you leave please " "but amy " sonic said in a begging way " leave and take this with you" amy muttered giving sonic his engagement ring " amy no please no " sonic begged._

_Sonic left leaving amy devastated._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

A sing song for sonic

Amy POV

Its been two days since i saw sonic and sally in bed and i am just fine anyway i heard somethat sonic and sally where going to a club so sonic's gonna get a suprise.

no1's pov

amy walked over to her dresser and pulled out her school uniform she placed it on the bed and walked to her closet and grabbed some lace and tied her hair in to pigtails.

she put on some makeup and and put on her uniform " lets do this thang " amy shouted.

XXXX

Club Wing's

Mina finished singing I want you back By Cher lloyd.

Sally and sonic walked into the club " sonic lets leave i dont want any trouble " sally whispered.

Amy ran upto the stage " can you play Cold Hearted Snake the DJj put on the son

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh ohhh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool-no

You're the one givin' up the love  
Anytime he needs it  
But you turn your back and then he's off  
and runnin' with the crowd  
You're the one to sacrifice  
Anything to please him  
Do you really think he thinks about you  
when he's out

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh ohhh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool-no

It was only late last night  
He was out there sneakin'  
Then he called you up to check that you  
were waiting by the by "phone  
All the world's a candy store  
He's been trick or treatin'  
When it comes to true love girl with him  
there's no one home

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh ohh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool-no

Rap: DJ  
How come how come he can he can tell-a tell-a you're-a you're-a  
Always always number number one without a doubt  
(He's he's one one cold cold snake snake)  
When-a when-a he is he is always always squirmin' squirmin'  
Like a little snake under-a e-ver-y-a rock  
(No no give give, all all take take)  
You've been you've been workin' workin' on the on the love  
And he's been only only playing undercover all the while  
(One one smooth smooth sharp sharp tongue tongue)  
Take a take another 'nother look into his eyes  
(He he just just talks)  
And you will on-ly see a rep-tile

You could find somebody better girl  
He could only make you cry  
You deserve somebody better girl  
He's c-cold as ice

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh ohhhh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool-no

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh ohh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool

Amy got a standing ovation " thanks that was dedicated to everyone who got cheated on and as a matter of fact the person that cheated on me is here with princess sally lets give it up for Sonic T Hedgehog.

The crowd shouted at sally and sonic "slut" "your not a hero your a cheat" sally and sonic stood mouth gaping wide


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

You dont love me

Amy's POV

I woke from my slumber i yawned loudly after getting dressed it walked downstair's.

I walked into the kitchen i opened the cupboard " suger puffs,cornflakes and rice crispy's eh" i moaned i am real grumpy when i wake up.

Then the door knocked " coming " i yelled i ran to the door and opened it.

"suprise suprise look who it is if it isnt prince and princess CHEAT " i hissed.

" listen amy me and sonic are not together we just got caught in a moment " sally exclaimbed.

" hang on a minute" i said before rushing to get dressed.

Sonic's POV

Five minute's later amy came downstair's wearing a floral dress a white knitted cardigan and a gold brooch with hair pinned to the side with a turqoise hair pin.

" WOW amy you look ... i said before getting cut off by sally.

" sonikku we are late for my hospital appointment ".

Amy's POV

Ohh that muther fucka sit on ice i thought nasty thought's about sally god she is annoying. she used my nickname BITCH.

A litte conversation

OK SO YA LIKEE

SALLY : WHEN IS THAT BITCH GETTING TOOK DOWN .

AMY: FUCK OFF SLUT


End file.
